


Daniel/Vala Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chair Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Episode: s09e01 Avalon (1), Episode: s09e06 Beachhead, Episode: s10e01 Flesh and Blood, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Daniel/Vala drabbles and short fiction.Reassurance— General Audiences — post-"Flesh and Blood" (references "Beachhead")Logical— General Audiences — set season 9-ishWho Needs Directions?— Teen and Up Audiences — set season 10, humorousThe Proper Use of an Office Chair— Explicit — set season 9, post-"Avalon"





	1. Reassurance (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel checking on Vala doesn't mean anything. It's just reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "I think you're missing something"

The camera above Vala's door blinks idly, her only other watch-guard at midnight. Daniel steps softly into her VIP room. She turns toward him in her sleep, blue silk sliding down her arm. She really is beautiful when she's quiet.

He shouldn't watch her sleep, but she's here and alive and he just needs to reassure himself for a moment. That's all this is: reassurance. Just checking to make sure that finding her wasn't a dream.

When he gently brushes the hair from her mouth, her lips twitch in a kiss and something deep in his stomach knots. 

Just reassurance.


	2. Logical (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala takes a nap while Daniel watches her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for stargatefic100 - 054. Air

Vala's head is heavy in my lap, her hair and breath tickling my arm. There's an entire ship, and she takes a nap on top of me. Mitchell snickers when he ducks his head into the cargo bay, Sam is silenced by my glare, but it is Teal'c's pointedly raised eyebrow that heats my cheeks. Damn them. Damn _her_.

She shifts in her sleep, lips opening slightly, breath expelling in a soft sigh. Her skin is pale, like the coffee creamer Sam pours into her mocha-blend. A strand of dark hair shifts over her face and her nose twitches. Her eyes flicker behind their lids, her upper lip curls in distress; she's pulling out of her peaceful slumber.

Sense dictates I brush the hair off her face—to keep her quiet and asleep. It's practical: if she's asleep she can't proposition me.

But my fingers stay in her hair, gently stroking, until she settles down again, her chest expanding rhythmically in shallow breaths. Vala's lips close, pursing slightly in the memory of a kiss. My hand keeps her hair out of her face because it's logical to keep her asleep.

Though, the hitch and flutter in my chest isn't logical.


	3. Who Needs Directions? (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala learns about Daniel's experience with tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _from wolfenm_ "Are you _sure_ that's how it's supposed to go?"
> 
> written for stargatefic100 - 098. _Writer's Choice_ Misunderstandings

Vala wrinkled her nose. "Are you _sure_ that's how it's supposed to go?"

Daniel huffed, straining. "Yes. Trust me."

"You didn't even read the directions. It comes with all kinds of directions." Vala reached towards the box, but couldn't quite move from her position over Daniel.

"I thought you were fine with experimentation."

"Experimentation is one thing, Daniel, but you look like you're about to injure yourself. You can't just expect me to strap on—"

"I'll be fine."

"Oh, you've done this before?"

"Once. Or twice." Daniel's face was almost completely red, and squatting as he was couldn't be comfortable.

"I'm shocked you've never regaled me with your tales about your vast experience with tools."

Daniel shrugged. "Have I heard about all your exploits?"

"Hardly." Vala winked, grinning widely. "So, one last go?"

"Yeah. Help me here? Just push. Hard as you can."

Vala pushed with her legs, and the pegs finally popped into place, her new bookshelf fully assembled with the directions still snug in the box.


	4. The Proper Use of an Office Chair (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel teaches Vala the proper use of an office chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to malnpudl for betaing duties.

Daniel pulled her onto his lap and kissed Vala, tugging at the lacing on her leather bodice. He knew there was an easier way to get her out of it, snaps or a zipper, but pulling out the military-style laces was much more appealing.

"You have to wear a skirt some time," he panted into her mouth.

Vala's hands fisted in the back of his shirt, like her fingers were also looking for lacing to rip. "And no underwear, too? How prosaic."

"Big word. Too big," Daniel said against her lips. "Less talking."

Vala's tongue snaked into his mouth, fulfilling Daniel's wish. The top part of her bodice pulled apart, the skin of her back prickling under Daniel's fingers. He felt her moan more than he heard it and echoed it back to her. He shifted, moving her legs to bring her astride him on the desk chair. As he shifted, his hard cock brushed up against her through leather and BDUs.

"Eager," she teasingly admonished.

"Yeah, happens when you ride me." He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. His other hand crept up her thigh, sliding and then sticking on the black leather as he dragged her toward him.

She pushed into him, but her feet slipped on the linoleum, pushing the chair backward and into the bookshelf. One of Daniel's notebooks fell to the floor, a casualty of their lust. Daniel pulled her attention back to him.

"Later," he gasped.

Vala smiled against his mouth. "I love it when you forget about work."

"Yeah, well, it's three in the morning and no one's here except for us and the skeleton crew."

Vala's fingers slid over Daniel's jaw, danced down his arms, and tickled their way up his shirt, lifting it over his head.

"Aren't there cameras?" she whispered. An eager look sparked in her eyes.

Daniel leaned back to free the shirt and pull his glasses out of harm's way. He looked at her, narrowing one eye. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Vala flushed. "Like you don't. Unless there's some other reason you like me jumping on top of you in the middle of your office?"

Daniel grinned and pulled her toward him, again brushing his penis against her. "Maybe I just like you jumping me."

He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking on the pale skin. She hung her head back, stretching in his grasp, lost to the pleasure. Her nails scratched up his back then over his chest. He licked her skin, tasting the salty sweat in her cleavage. He kept grinding up into her, forcing breathy moans from between her lips—it was all so much he didn't think he could focus enough to orgasm.

"If you were wearing a skirt I could fuck you," Daniel gasped as he thrust against her.

"Who says you can't?" Vala pushed into him as much as she could, but her knees kept banging into the armrests. 

"Don't want to get up." Daniel grinned, thrusting harder, like he might be able to tear through all the fabric between them to get where he wanted to be. "Don't want to let you up."

"Chair sex good?" Vala gripped his biceps, moved her hands up to his shoulders, and then into his hair, tugging his head back so that he was looking up at her.

"Very," Daniel growled.

Vala squeaked.

Daniel's pace quickened and he held her by the hips, his hands coming up under her top and resting against her hot skin. He felt the familiar tightening in his chest, the tingle and heat creeping up his spine and into his brain like liquid fire. His arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her to him, his breath raw in his throat.

"I can't touch you enough."

Vala licked up his neck and into his ear, nibbling on the lobe, sucking it into her mouth and flicking. He tilted his head to the side, giving himself to her. She sucked just behind his ear and at his jaw. He kept thrusting against her, feeling the tension build and build. His muscles were too tight, threatening to split his skin, spill him open at her feet until Vala could catalogue every molecule of Daniel Jackson and claim him as her own, her Daniel.

She breathed into his ear, a partial word forming as a command. "Come."

He trembled, groaned, his breath catching, his eyes closing tight, his hands clutching, clawing against her skin. She leaned over through his orgasm, kissing and licking and biting his neck up to his ear. She moved against him, rubbing, obviously not finished. He shivered, gripped her hips to still her. His legs felt like they were made of stone, completely detached from his body. 

"Vala," he sighed. He shivered against her hot breath. He closed his eyes, running his hand down her smooth shoulder. He nuzzled against her neck, inhaling the sharp smells of come and her natural citrus scent. 

He leaned back and Vala slicked his hair from his face. She smiled and put one elbow on his shoulder, propping up her head. She licked her dry lips, eyes half lidded. She took in a shaky breath, steadying herself in a way that always made Daniel suspicious. "You know, I don't believe this is the proper use of an office chair."

Daniel smiled and winked brazenly. "My office, my rules."

Vala kissed him, sucking on his tongue harshly, and then extricated herself from his lap and the chair, patting the damp spot on his pants. She backed up and leaned against his desk. Her fingers moved over her bodice, making quick work of it and dropping it to the floor. She toed her boots off and then slowly unzipped her pants. She left them on, pulling them down enough to reveal a bit of a red thong, and jumped up on Daniel's desk, sitting right on top of his notes.

She leaned over, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk, her breasts hanging heavily. "Want to show me the proper use of a desk?"

"That could take awhile." Daniel licked his lips, stood up, and unbuckled his belt. "There are so many uses for a desk." 

Vala spread her legs, wrapped her fingers in his belt loops and pulled Daniel toward her. 

It was just another quiet night at the SGC.


End file.
